bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiro
is the deuteragonist and one of the main characters in the Blue Dragon universe. He was created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and drawn by Akira Toriyama. Overview Biography In the game, he grew up with Shu and Kluke in Talta. He is easily claimed as the smart one in the group and is usually categorized as calm in nature. Rarely does this happen, but if in a stressful situation, he doesn't seem afraid to snap back at those who yell at him (Shu and Jiro during the event in Pachess Town). In the anime, both of his parents and his sister are dead. His village was burnt down when he was younger and he ran into Zola, where he learnt to summon his Shadow. Jiro has a hard time controlling his emotions in contrast to the game counterpart of himself. He's usually cold against the others, and the only one he seems to like is Zola. In the second season of the anime, he lives alone in the mountains and trains very hard to be stronger than shadow users. He often fights against Delphinium who has her shadow and tries to be better like her. When Shu arrives at his house in episode 6, he won't come with him and beats Shu in a fight. Later he is seen with Xi, the sister of the informant Homeron, returns his shadow and in the final battle against Rudolph and helped Shu and the others to defeat him. In the second season, he isn't seen as much as in the first season, like Kluke. Appearance In the video game, he has short, straight dark-brown hair and dark brown eyes. He has a normal complexion and a round face. Jiro wears white trousers, and a black turtleneck with a green tunic overtop - a belt around the abdomen. In the anime, he has dark-blue eyes, grey-brown longer hair and a pale complexion. Basically, he wears the same outfit as he does in the anime, only the shirt and pant colors are swapped. In Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, he wears a white T-shirt, green coat-like overtop, and black pants. He has grown larger muscles and keeps his hood over his head most of the time. Blue Dragon Video Game In the video game, he grew up in Talta Village along with his childhood friends Shu and Kluke. In contrast to the anime, his parents are still alive, but their status is unknown in Blue Dragon Plus and Blue Dragon Awakened Shadow. It is revealed that he has a crush on Kluke and usually competes against Shu for her affections. He assisted Shu in defeating Nene along with Kluke, Marumaro, and Zola in the first game. In Blue Dragon Plus, he was again a playable character and was the healer of the group (along with Himiko). His role isn't as huge as it was in the first game. In Blue Dragon Awakened Shadow, he is challenged by Shu to an herb-gathering contest; the winner getting a date with Kluke (he reluctantly agrees to this). Blue Dragon Anime In the anime, he grew up in the village of Mafe, which was burnt down by Grand Kingdom. Jiro lost his parents and sister in the burning of the village and throughout the first season (until episode 32), was bent on killing Nene for revenge. He's usually cruel to the others (particularly Shu) but cooperates when necessary. He first met Zola after retreating from his destroyed village. Shown off-screen, Jiro was able to summon his Shadow, Minotaur. Blue Dragon Trails of the Seven Shadows In the second season, Jiro continues to search for a new answer after losing Minotauros in the final battle. Since then, he trained vigorously for 2 years as a swordsman with his goal to defeat Delphinium in combat. Despite being unable to defeat her, Jiro proved himself remarkably as being able to best Shu and Blue Dragon in combat to hone his resolve. Since then, Jiro is the last of the Light warrior descendants to recover his shadow as he traveled independently while being an ally to Shu's party. After infiltrating the White Guardians' fortress, Jiro was rescued by Xie and the two cooperated since then while gathering info. In episode 39, Jiro regained his ability to summon Minotaur from Hildegard. Jiro joins Shu and the others in the final battle against Rudolph. Shadow Jiro's Shadow is the Minotaur, from Greek mythology. Minotaur is (like all Shadows) blue in the game with frail arms and red eyes. In his Corporeal form, his physical appearance strengthens and he's able to summon lightning from the sky to attack enemies. In the anime, Minotaur seems to be more muscular and experiences in physical attacks such as punching. Unlike the game, his complexion is a tone of bluish-green and he has yellow eyes rather red. He is usually categorized as the wise-guy, always cracking jokes at the enemy or throwing in sarcastic comments against his enemies (Cynthia). Though sarcastic, Minotaur is serious when needs to be and usually chides Jiro for using too much energy in battle. Personality In the game, he's categorized as calm and the "smart-guy" of the group. Temperate in nature, he tends to analyze situations before jumping into action like the brash Shu. Though not hinted at much in the first game, he seems to be experienced with technology and (first game only) seems to have an interest in reading/books. He has a crush on Kluke. In the anime, Jiro acts completely different and tends to let emotions get the best of him (until episode 31). He is unusually cold towards Shu and (usually) his other teammates besides Zola. After episode 31, he doesn't seem as cruel towards others, but still lacks trust towards other people. At the start of the anime, he believed power was the only way to prevail over enemies. When he was young his parents died, so he promised to himself that he will be stronger than he is that time. In Tenkai No Schichi Ryuu he's usually seen frowning and keeps to himself. He has improved his fighting skills without his shadow. Jiro also has a rivalry with Delphinium (it was also revealed by Delphinium that she and Jiro have fought many times). Relationships Shu In the first Blue Dragon game, the two are very close friends. In fact, they even planned to take down the Land Shark by building a net made of metals from the Ancient Ruins. Even though there was absolutely no reference to a school whatsoever, it is stated that Jiro is Shu's classmate. It could be easily said that Shu used to drag Jiro around in "forbidden" areas (Ancient Ruins) and not so much Kluke; thus showing their friendship. As the game progresses, the two start to drift apart due to the adventure and their harnessed feelings for their crush: Kluke. By the end of the first game, the two ask her who she likes better: Jiro or Shu. In Blue Dragon Plus, Jiro seems to have some hostile feelings towards Shu, which may be because of the KlukexShuxSahlia love triangle. In other words, it is possibly Jiro is jealous that Kluke was fighting against Sahlia for Shu's affections; meaning jealousy got the best of him in Plus. In Awakened Shadow, it is said by a Neo Jibral resident that the two are as close as brothers, but rivals. Their relationship in Plus and Awakened Shadow vaguely puts reference to their anime relationship. In the anime, the two are undoubtfully rivals. Jiro usually picks on Shu and calls him insulting names such as "idiot" and occasionally swears at him (uncut and subbed). By episode 31, Shu and Jiro seem to ease up on the rivalry and become a bit friendlier towards one another. In Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, Jiro challenges Shu to a fight to prove how strong he's grown over the two years. Every once and a while, he and Xi help Shu and the others infiltrate White Brigade. He assists Shu in the final battle Kluke In the game, she was one of Jiro's childhood friends (the other being Shu). He has a crush on her, but due to analyzing every move, he hasn't told her anything. Jiro at one point in the first game told her it was okay to cry if others were around (see Kluke for more info.). In Blue Dragon Plus, Jiro's crush on Kluke is barely noticeable and the only noticeable hint towards any romance would be the Star and Moon spells. In Awakened Shadow however, his crush on Kluke returns as there is a quest called "Jiro in Love" where he competes against Shu for a date with Kluke. In the anime, he is a bit cruel towards her, but not as much as he is to the others. Jiro is usually comforted by Kluke whenever there's an issue going on. On a side note, he also seems to assist her in certain activities such as decoding the Extra Seven and repairing the Mechat. At the beginning of the anime, he didn't want Kluke to come along due to the fact she (at that point) didn't have the ability to fight/summon a Shadow. Marumaro Their relationship in the game is a bit unknown as they do not interact much. In the first season of the anime, he is usually paired up with Marumaro to fight in battle. He also doesn't like it when Marumaro gets perverted. Zola Their relationship in the game is a bit unknown as they do not interact much. However, Jiro does comment on Zola's skills in the first game. In Awakened Shadow, both he and Zola work together to assist King Jibral. In the anime, Jiro ran into Zola after the burning of his village. Since then, Jiro considers Zola as his personal mentor for the strength he pursues. Reception Jiro has a somewhat minorly-positive reception. He is praised mostly for being a guy that is a healer, a rare ability to have in RPG games. Though he is often mocked for having "Hitler-hair" due to the identical hair-styles. He is also poked at for having an extremely identical outfit to the Great Saiyanman, a well-known character from Dragon Ball. Others usually hate him because he doesn't seem as powerful as Shu. His reputation seemed to get more negatives than positives because his personality was altered to fit a stereotypical "rival" for the main hero in the anime. Overall, Jiro doesn't have such a bad reception. He is commonly called "cute" among fans (more so the anime rather the game due to Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu). Most fans like his personality of the game rather the anime, but believe that the anime version of Jiro could survive a longer fight. Friends/Allies *Shu (Best Friend in the game; rival in anime) *Kluke (Good Friend in game) *Marumaro *Zola (Closest Friend in the anime) *King Jibral *Sahlia *Bouquet(Shu's Friend) Enemies/Rivals *Nene *General Szabo *Logi *Andropov *Schneider *Cynthia *Gilliam *Delphinium Quotes "Tears can ease your sorrow. So go ahead and cry as much as you want." - When Jiro and Kluke are alone during Lago Village "I am worried! Very worried! Worried to death!" - When Shu questions him about being worried for Kluke "It's because I really like Kluke." - After Shu and Jiro apologizing to each other for fighting earlier "Please just because you can use a Shadow. Don't forget I'm the only one that can heal you guys." - Jiro when King Jibral and Fushira summon their Shadows in Blue Dragon Plus "Come on! Tell us already! Which one of us do you like?" - Jiro at Kluke's birthday party "You can't fight that thing with a tiny little dagger! Shu! You have to run!" - Jiro when Shu doesn't give up on fighting the Land Shark in the beginning of the game "It's all you Shu! Everything's set! Just like we planned!" - Jiro's very first line in the game "Whatever you're going to give him, can you put it in his mouth now so he'll shut up?" - Jiro at the end of episode 2 "I need to get my power back!" - Jiro before he gets his real Shadow "Don't you ever think "what if's"?" - Jiro when Shu runs the Land Shark to make an entrance in Blue Dragon Plus "To tell you the truth, I'm getting a little bored." - Jiro at the beginning of Blue Dragon Plus "It's not fair. You guys sneaking around behind our backs." - Jiro's first line in Blue Dragon Plus "Pumpkin? Call it a Jack-o-Lantern at the least." - Jiro after Shu says Szabo's Shadow is a "pumpkin" "Look there's nothing there!" - Jiro at the beginning of Episode 31 "No you dunce. That's not what Marumaro's saying." - Jiro when talking to Shu "You can't beat me, Shu!" - whenever he levels in Awakened Shadow "Don't overdo it!" - when he casts the "Heal/Heala" or "Zephyr" spell in Awakened Shadow "You okay?" - whenever he casts the healing spells in AS "I'm sorry, but..." - casting "Shine/Shira/Shirus" in AS "Now you've made me angry!" - casting Dragorus or Pulsurus spell in Awakened Shadow "Hit the target!" - using an attack spell in Awakened Shadow "Huh? Didn't we race like this before? Oh right...we were trying to give that ring to Kluke." - Jiro in the cutscene that leads to the quest "Jiro in Love" "In other words, I guess neither one of us has grown." - Jiro after the brief flashback of Kluke receiving his and Shu's rings. "I can't go down..." - when he runs out of health to fight (Awakened Shadow) "Kluke was overjoyed about being able to use her Shadow again. She looked pretty down and I was worried. I'd like you to go on helping her if you can." - Jiro when the player speaks to him after completing the quest "Quite in the Hospital" "Bulls-eye!" casting an attack spell "As planned." Defeating a boss in Awakened Shadow "Exactly as planned." After completing a level in Blue Dragon Plus "My tactics didn't work... I'm sorry." - Losing a fight in Plus Trivia *According to research, Akira Toriyama said that both Jiro and Marumaro were one of the few characters he enjoyed drawing the most. *In Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow, Jiro's "ultimate weapon" is called the "True Sword". It's definition is: "One-handed. Jiro only. A sword that dives deep into the world and pierces the truth." The definition may refer to Jiro's addiction to adventure and the fact that he's usually the first to figure something out throughout the course of the first two games. *Jiro's rivalry with Shu in Awakened Shadow was most likely inspired by the anime. For example, He agrees to compete to get medicinal herbs for Kluke against Shu, every time he levels, he'll say "You can't beat me, Shu!", and at the end, when the main character says "thank you, Shu", he'll come up and say "Just Shu?". *Most say he's a bit hostile towards Shu in Plus such as calling him (at one point) a "dunce". *Before the anime and the last two games came out, both he and Shu shared a very close almost "brotherly-like" relationship. *It is implied that he may have told Shu back in their childhood that it was "okay to give up" for at one point in Disc 3, Shu says "Jiro, I think I understand now." It should be noted Shu addresses this only to Jiro and not Kluke, who also grew up with them in the past. *In the first game, Jiro seems to take slight interest in Mechats when the three first see the machine. *It's shown in the trailer of the game he's firing the machine gun at the back of the Mechat. Ironically, when it comes to shooter-minigames, Shu can be seen standing behind the machine gun when the player completes the minigame. However, whenever the Mechat gets hit, you can hear both Shu and Jiro cry out. *Though it may come as odd, Jiro is the only one who doesn't wield an average shaped-bladed sword in the official artwork. On the boxart, he's shown wielding the Knight Rapier and in a picture with the male protagonist and Shu, he's wielding his ultimate weapon - which is also a rapier. *Oddly, the materials needed to be combined to create Jiro's ultimate weapon (True Sword) are: Golden Eternal Engine and an Ever sword which is an average-shaped bladed sword. When combined, they turn into a rapier sword. *Jiro's outfit may be based on Gohan's Saiyaman costume from Dragon Ball Z. *Jiro was influenced by Knuckles The Echidna. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Blue Dragon player characters Category:Shadow Wielders Category:Male